Explaining Love
by Gyaradosmaster
Summary: Yusei is confused about his feelings for Aki, so he asks Ruka for help. AkixYusei Faithshipping. Mentioned SlyxRuka Invitationshipping


Me: It's another One-Shot from me and this time…

Sly: I know I know. I get it already… Stupid author obsessed with Invitationshipping.

Me: Actually this is mostly focused on Faithshipping.

Sly: ''Coughs on his coke'' What? Who are you and what have you done with the real author?

Me: I'm the real author. Besides there will be slight Invitationshipping and you will be mentioned.

Sly: I knew it.

Stardust Dragon (AKA The Faitshipping supporter/fan girl): *fangirl squeels*

Me: Anyway I decided to give a shot to other shippings so enjoy the story! Hopefully.

Yusei: Gyaradosmaster doesn't own Yugioh 5D's.

…..

Yusei Fudo was a genius. He can perfectly change bad situation to better with just one draw. He can easily fix almost anything. Also he was an expert on riding a duel runner. Not to mention that he was a Signer. He had all these qualities, but there is one thing he just can't understand.

Love

He couldn't understand what love actually meant. He had never been attached to a person so much that he would be in love. Back in the Satellite he always hanged out with guys. She never had a girlfriend or an actual friend that was a girl, though Rally looked like one. Thus this led him being confused about said existence, until he met one person.

Aki Izayoi also known as Black Rose Witch

When he first met her it was in Daimon area where she was the Black Rose Witch they were enemies. This continued to their final battle at the Fortune Cup. While Yusei tried to reason with her she wouldn't listen and let her powers run free. However after the duel Yusei's words seemed to affect Aki as at the rise of Dark Signers two Signers had slowly, but surely become friends.

Then there was the day when Aki wanted to become Turbo Duelist. Yusei had helped her and even took her to skating rink along with Rua and Ruka. Rua and Ruka were pondering whether it was a date or not. To him it was just a normal helping a friend kind of thing, though when he mentioned to Crow and Jack they immediately started teasing him about it. It was one of the rare times Yusei felt his face flush.

Anyway after that day he had started to feel strange around Aki. His heart started to act un-normally and he could sometimes fell his face turn red. He had also started to feel warm when with her and really enjoyed her presence. Despite of being dueling genius like Jack had once insultingly said to him that he knew nothing about women.

In Yusei's and the gangs apartment (AN: Well actually it is a garage, but you know what I mean)

''Hey Yusei I'm off now!'' Crow yelled from the door. He had some delivers to deliver and this left Yusei alone. Yusei simply nodded at him as Crow mounted his D-Wheel and left off. Yusei didn't mind being alone. He was fixing his D-Wheel though there wasn't really anything wrong with it. Suddenly he started to think about Aki and Yusei felt that familiar feeling again.

''_What's this feeling? I always fell different when I'm around her. Could it possibly be love? I have to ask someone about this.'' _Yusei thought and started to ponder who he should ask.

He couldn't ask Jack since knowing his love life he couldn't give any advice. Crow just left and even if he was here his advices would probably be perverted anyway. He doesn't know where Bruno is and he looks like someone who doesn't know much about love anyway. Aki was a total no. Rua would be confused, so that leaves just one, Ruka.

Yusei smiled a little at his thoughts before pulling his cellphone out and dialing twin's house number. A couple rings later a young girl picked it up.

''Hey! Rua's and Ruka's Apartment, Ruka speaking.'' Ruka said answering to the phone with a smile, though Yusei couldn't obviously see it.

''Hey it's me Yusei. Do you mind if I come over for while? There's something I need to ask you.'' Yusei asked somewhat nervously

''Of course. Come at any time. See you soon!'' Ruka said putting the phone down. ''Rua!'' She yelled and loud voice answered and she followed the voice to Rua's room. Rua was playing some video game.

''What is it? I'm just about to win.'' Rua asked not even looking at his twin sister. He was seemingly playing Super Smash Bros Brawl.

''Yusei is coming over. Thought you might want to know.'' Ruka said sighing. He has played that game for hours.

''Really? Maybe he's here for a match!'' Rua yelled excited.

''I don't think that's it. He said he wanted to ask something. He also sounded nervous.'' Ruka said slightly confused. Rua looked puzzled as well, but then continued his game. He pressed buttons rapidly, until the announcer´s voice was heard.

''Yes!'' Rua said after winning and started to bounce around the room. Ruka wondered what was so exciting about it, but then the doorbell rang.

''I go and get it.'' Ruka said sighing noticing that her brother would stay in that mode for a while. She opened the door and no surprise Yusei was standing there. She gladly let him in.

''Hey Ruka. Where's Rua?'' Yusei said scanning the room for the older twin. Ruka sighed at the mention of this.

''He's playing some video game. For the 50th time this week.'' Ruka said slightly amused.

''It's Wednesday.'' Yusei said confused.

''I know.'' Rua answered sighing again. ''Anyway what did you want to ask about?'' Ruka asked curiously.

Yusei gulped a little nervously, before starting. '' It's about Aki.'' Yusei said after a long silence. Ruka nodded a little, understanding, before making a knowing smile. She led him to couch, before he started to speak

''I have started to feel weird when I'm around her, but it's a good feeling. I can also feel my face get hot sometimes. I really enjoy being with her and my heart races when I'm with her. Do you know what this feeling is?'' Yusei asked. Ruka smiled at him warmly, completely understanding the situation.

''You're in love Yusei. It's a perfectly natural feeling.'' Ruka said still smiling. Yusei nodded. He figured that was it.

''I had a feeling that was it. Should I tell her?'' Yusei asked slightly scared of saying that to Aki.

''I think you should tell her. I'm pretty sure she feels the same way.'' Ruka said encouraging him. Yusei blushed a little at the mention of this.

''What if she doesn't like me back? What if she laughs at my face and never wants to see me again?'' Yusei said thinking of 100 different scenarios if he told her.

''Just go for it. You never know if you don't try.'' Ruka answered. Yusei nodded at her.

''Thanks Ruka for helping me. How do you know so much about love? Do you like someone?'' Yusei asked curiously. When he asked that she blushed.

''Well I do like one boy in my class. Remember Sly? I like him.'' Ruka admitted blushing. Yusei seemed to be thinking.

''Wasn't Sly that boy with the Eccentric Boy card?'' Yusei asked and Ruka nodded. ''I am little surprised that you like him. He wasn't exactly nicest person around.'' Yusei said.

''Well yeah, but he's actually really smart. Also he can be nice when he wants to.'' Ruka said blushing and thinking about him. Yusei smiled slightly at her.

''Then why don't you tell him?'' Yusei asked.

''I'm too scared. I'm afraid that if I tell him he will just laugh at my face and then start ignoring me. I think that he thinks I'm annoying since I'm always dragging him around.'' Ruka said sadly.

''So you aren't following your own advice?'' Yusei questioned being little disappointed at the young girl.

''I guess. Should I tell him?'' Ruka asked quoting what Yusei said earlier. Yusei catching on her little game played along.

''Just go for it. You never know if you don't try.'' Yusei said. Ruka giggled a little at him.

''Thanks Yusei for talking. Good luck with Aki!'' Ruka called as Yusei was starting to leave. Yusei smiled at her.

''No. Thanks for you.'' Yusei said and left the building. Seconds later Rua jumped from upstairs with a duel disk on hand.

''Okay Yusei. Let's duel!'' Rua said before noticing he wasn't there. ''Hey! Where did Yusei go?'' He asked annoyed.

''He just left.'' Ruka answered simply. This caused Rua to fall to the floor miserably.

''Really? What did he want to talk about?'' Rua asked curiously. Ruka just giggled sweetly.

''Nothing.'' Ruka said and continued on giggling. Rua just looked at her confused.

Little while later

Yusei was riding on his D-Wheel towards Aki's house. Ruka had been really helpful. He was going to tell Aki about his feelings. He hoped she felt the same, but if she didn't he hoped they could remain as friends. He soon arrived to Aki's house. He ringed the doorbell and waited for a couple seconds. Soon Setsuko opened the door.

''Oh it's you Yusei. What are you here for?'' Setsuko asked kindly.

''I'm here to see Aki. Is she home?'' Yusei asked politely. Setsuko smiled at the young man sweetly.

''Yes she is. Do you want me to inform her?'' Setsuko asked. Yusei shook his head.

''No need. I want to surprise her.'' Yusei said. Setsuko nodded.

''Okay. Her room is upstairs second to the left.'' Setsuko informed. Yusei nodded and thanked her. _''Aki is lucky to have such charming young man.'' _ She thought and went back to kitchen.

Yusei went upstairs. He looked around and located Aki's room. He was about to go in when he heard music. He wasn't type to eavesdrop, but he silently creaked the door open and looked in. He noticed Aki was dancing to music. He admired her for a moment before eventually going in.

''Never knew you were one to like dancing.'' Yusei said surprising her. Aki seemingly was surprised and then turned around and smiled.

''Oh hey Yusei. I just did that for fun.'' Aki said happily. Yusei nodded.

''Well you're really good at it.'' Yusei complimented. Aki blushed slightly at the compliment.

''Thanks Yusei. Why are you here?'' Aki asked curiously. Sure she didn't mind him being here after all she loves him, but she wanted to hear the reason.

''I just wanted to tell you something.'' Yusei said nervously taking one step towards her. This seemingly piqued her interest.

''What's that?'' Aki asked curiously.

''I just wanted to tell that I….. love you.'' Yusei said not daring to look at her. Aki's face showed surprise and happiness.

''Well Yusei there's something I want to tell you too.'' Aki said taking one step towards him.

''What… is it?'' Yusei asked slightly scared. Aki took another step towards him, so now they were standing right in front of each other.

''I love you too.'' Aki said and then kissed him. Yusei was obviously surprised by this, but eventually kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and Aki wrapped her arms around his neck thus deepening the kiss. They stayed like that for couple seconds before gasping for air.

''I guess we're a couple now. I wonder how others will take it.'' Aki wondered. Yusei shrugged his shoulders, though he knew the answer.

''I don't think they will be surprised.'' Yusei said before closing in for another kiss. _''Thank you Ruka. Thank you for explaining what love is.'' _

….

Me: Done with my first Faithshipping One-Shot.

Aki: ''Blushing'' I can't believe that just happened.

Yusei: ''Blushing'' Me neither.

Stardust Dragon: OMG! They are actually blushing. I know I would faint if Yusei would actually blush in the anime. Talk about OOC!

Me: I actually wouldn't be too surprised if Faithshipping would happen in the anime. Anyway Review if you liked, Review if you didn't like!


End file.
